


Starving Sin

by Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Sebastian, Demons, Dubious Consent, Hurt and comfort, Incubus!Sebastian, M/M, Master/Servant, Modern AU, Murder, Not my usual style, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Sebastian, SebaCiel - Freeform, Starvation, Sub Sebastian, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, incubus, kind of a dark fic?, monster fucking, past mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: This is the closest thing to love Sebastian knows. Sex and power and sin. This is the love of an incubus and Ciel takes what he can with his tiny broken fingers.Ciel is a sad little homeless kid, at 16 he's living rough on the streets, stealing to make ends meets and keep himself alive. He meets an incubus that's been captured, beaten and starved, forced to follow the whims of petty humans. Together they suffer a little less... and maybe even fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to make this a whole mutli chap fic since I have too many going already, so I made this a really long oneshot instead. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone! (it was too big to post all in one go so now its two chapters lol)
> 
> Btw, I'm really leaning into the 'Sebastian as monster' in both aesthetic and behaviour, what he does is wrong and I don't approve of it, just a warning but there's a wee bit of dub con at the start and some grey area stuff
> 
> I'm also borrowing the black cum idea from Chromehoplite, her fics are amazing go read them!

Blackened clawed hands hang onto the icy iron bars of the cage. Those carmine eyes slitted with a cat like pupil smoulder and burn, locked onto his single blue eye with an intensity that frightens him.

A grubby man roughly pushes him forward, jabs the middle of his back, prods him closer to the dark iron cage holding the smouldering husk of Hell, bright and red and drowned in a grubby ebony. 

“Think you can steal from me? Punk kid!” the brute taunts as his lackey presses him against the cold bars of the cage. And The devil shifts, leans in close to run his tongue up the boy's cheek. Ciel resists flinching. Resists giving any outward sign that he's frightened by this literal monster in front of him. He'll keep his pride, it's the last thing he owns in this wretched world.

It's thin up close. So very thin. He can see all of its bones, even with just one eye. The thing’s collar bones poke out, the lines of its ribcage painfully prominent. Those wrists are nothing but twigs, fingers thin and sharp, its cheeks are sunken, and its fanged teeth are a stark white against its charcoal skin, lips stretched back. The creature’s dusty ebony skin is dry and sooty and Ciel feels like he's looking at a corpse. Delicate but brittle horns curl around the creature's head and its long unkempt black hair isn’t hiding the iron grip of starvation, even as the ebony locks fall over its shoulders and down its back.

“Kill him!” the man orders and the lackey slams Ciel into the cage again for good measure. The beast's long fangs press tightly into its blackened lips and those bright red eyes watch him closely, but it doesn't respond to the man's order. Ciel wishes he'd picked a different fool to pickpocket, not the ringleader to some gang...

“Give the demon some food!” the leader barks and the grunt rolls a vial of white liquid into the cage. The dying beast slowly picks up the tiny glass container, long sharp nails pulling off the little cork stopper. It tilts its head back and pours the pale liquid into its jagged mouth, long pointed tongue digging into the vial to scrape out the last few drops.

It looks sad to Ciel. Defeated. And if he looks closely he can see wounds all over its body, stab marks and slashes and other things that are probably covered up by its dusty black skin, like old charcoal from a burnt out fire. 

_They're hurting it… but it's going to eat me _. He thinks numbly, because that’s what this gang is planning. He's only 16 but he's going to die. They're going to feed him to a literal demon for stealing a pocket full of change.__

__Another gang member opens the cage door and the creature slowly drags itself out on knobbly knees, long nails clicking on the cobblestone floor, its lengthy black hair sways with each jilted step as it crawls out of the too small cage._ _

__But then the demon moves in a flash, the man beside him spewing blood even before his mind catches up with the hole in his throat. Blood splatters to the floor and covers half of Ciel's clothes, the monster takes them all out, one after the other dying in a spray of sickly red blood, until all three men are dead. They'd gotten cocky, hadn't secured the demon properly, had thought it too weak to fight back. They were wrong._ _

__It uncurled before him, would have probably been over six feet tall had it not been starving to death and as thin as a skeleton. He still felt tiny next to the creature._ _

__Ciel blinked, still stunned by the gory display. The demon wavered, wobbling as the dregs of its energy dried up. That big blue eye grew hazy in the demon's vision as its sight blackened, exhaustion pulling its bony body to the ground until it collapsed at the feet of a young one eyed street urchin._ _

__\--_ _

__The demon wakes a few hours later, black lashes fluttering, the dull glow of its red eyes pained as its agonizing hunger tears at its insides. A small pale hand strokes its cheek, thumb wiping away a stray tear beneath its eye._ _

__“I don't like people” Ciel spoke, his thumb still running soothing circles over the dry cracked skin of the monster._ _

__“I prefer being on my own… ever since the fire I've been on my own” his lonely blue orb latches onto the devil's red. He has a world of pain in that eye, a lifetime of suffering and misfortune. The demon can smell it on him. Sadness. But also pride, strength, determination. He's frightened, but that doesn't matter._ _

__“You need a bath” he continues, those inhuman eyes following his lips and ignoring every word he says._ _

“You're filthy” Ciel frowns, dried blood still cakes this creature's hands and it looks like it hasn't bathed in months. His eyes flicker down, and he corrects himself. _He _hasn’t bathed in months.__

____

____“What do you eat?” Ciel asks, half expecting the demon not to speak English, to have no understanding of anything he's said._ _ _ _

____

____“Lust” the devil croaks out on chapped lips, his lidded gaze holding the teen's in a vice like grip. It's intense, like looking into the heart of a fire and feeling the thick heat press back against your skin._ _ _ _

____

____Against his better judgement Ciel bends over the demon, lashes fluttering closed. He should have left this creature to die in the alleyway, should have ran as fast as his legs could take him._ _ _ _

____

____Instead he gives the devil his first kiss. It's soft and gentle, peach sweet lips brushing against the monster’s rough blackened mouth. He gasps as the demon's bony hands grab his waist and the beast bites his lower lips, draws blood that a long wet tongue laps up hungrily._ _ _ _

____

____Incubus. The demon is an incubus, starved and feral, its mouth moves against his own messily, hands desperately clutching the little human close until Ciel can't breath. Every breath is stolen by the devil’s hunger._ _ _ _

____

He pulls away gasping, blood running down his kiss swollen lips, his big blue eye wide and dazed. The incubus’ eyes have lit up, they glow brightly, pupils blown wide as he licks his lips. He’s gained some energy from the teen's foolish generosity, but it’s not what he wants, not what he _needs _.__

____

______Sex. Filthy and rough. The incubus craves it so much it's painful. The desire thrumming through his emaciated body it so strong that he shakes with it, his bones rattle. His prick is already half hard just from the few precious drops of the boy's blood._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______A fat drop of red drips from Ciel's lips, lands on his concave stomach and travels down the dips of his body to sit between his jutting hip bones._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Ciel stands up, shaken, his breaths are uneven, and the incubus feels the distance between them painfully. It's like a knife twisted into his already cut up gut and he feels tears well up in his carmine eyes once again._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______The incubus doesn't know how long he's left alone. He's lying on an old ratty blanket that doesn't do much to keep out the cold, a few bunched up sweaters acting as pillows. He can hear the sounds of the city, of London, of car horns and people walking home, and drunks throwing up in the gutters. The city stinks of filth. Humans are disgusting, and he hates them, hates what they've done to him. How they've broken him._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______He focuses on the coppery taste of blood still left in the corners of his mouth and wishes it was something more filling. The incubus is confused, he doesn't know why the stupid boy is helping him especially since he saw the demon's dangerous power first-hand. Perhaps the waif grew bored of him and his pathetic state, he's probably been abandoned to die in this cold rotting alleyway. The demon closes his eyes reluctantly, his energy quickly waning. Demons aren't supposed to need sleep. Demons shouldn’t fear being alone._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______He awakens cradled to a small bony chest, it’s nowhere near as thin as his dying body, but there's the bare minimum of fat and muscle on this boy's tender frame. The young human’s shirt is different though, the old one having been stained with dried blood, this one is fresh but old, ratty and too large on the boy’s small shoulders. Little fingers brush the hair out of his eyes and he flinches at the cold feeling of a damp cloth against his skin. The boy's bathing him, bunched up rag running over his naked skin and clearing away the dirt and grime and old caked on blood. He's mindful of the many small wounds littering the devil's flesh, pushes his long hair to one side. He’s achingly gentle and horrifyingly soft, almost affectionate and the incubus thinks he's mad._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______An insane homeless boy is giving him a sponge bath._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______He almost wants to smile, to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. The teen rests the demon's head on his shoulder, practically embracing him as he wipes down the devil's skin, dipping the cloth in an increasingly murky bucket of water._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“Can I call you Sebastian?” the boy asks, “my name's Ciel” his voice is oddly comforting beside him, the vibrations of the boy's chest travel through him and the devil lets himself melt under the boy’s cleansing touch._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______His tongue flickers out, licks at the boy's neck to taste Ciel's precious body again and while the teen shivers in response, hand momentarily stopping in its rhythmic scrubbing, he allows it. He allows ‘Sebastian’ to press closer to him, to suck on his neck and leave a claiming bruise._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______The teen cleans his face, carefully wipes the blood from his chin and the grime from his eyes. Sebastian relaxes, gangly body pressed close to Ciel’s and he closes his eyes, content for now to sink into the boy's touch. He's never been cared for before. He's an incubus, it's not in his nature, he feeds on sex and lust and sin, not these soft innocent touches. Sebastian takes in the boy's scent and it's sweet despite Ciel’s less than ideal conditions. Despite Ciel’s undoubtedly wretched past. He takes the time to notice the teen's big blue eye and his baby soft cheeks and wonders if this is heaven. It feels too nice for the demon. Too kind and sweet. The boy hasn't even asked for anything in return…_ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Ciel holds his hands gently, tenderly even as he cleans between each digit, wiping old dried blood off his palms and bringing his claws back to a shiny clean polish._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______But then the boy brings out a stanley knife and the incubus freezes, eyes wide and mind whirling. He should have expected this. Should have known it was too good to be true. Faster than the teen can react the demon bites him, fangs digging into the soft flesh of his knife hand and the boy gasps in pain, his rich red blood dripping onto the ground as the incubus glares at him, eyes full of fire and ferocity._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“I just wanted to cut your hair…” Ciel explains quietly, he's cautious of moving in case those sharp teeth tear further into him. He doesn't want to lose his hand and be even more crippled. Sebastian is tense and still, like a predator and Ciel doesn't dare move. They're in a stand still…_ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______Over an hour later Ciel's hand is wrapped in a bandage torn from an old shirt and the devil's long tangled hair is cut to the just above the middle of his back. The teen hadn't been able to cut it any further as Sebastian's low warning growls deterred him from proceeding. It’s rough, the box cutter not comparing to salon quality scissors, but it's better than before, and he's even discovered a thin little tail tipped with a cliché arrowhead, previously tucked behind the demon's leg. Sebastian looks better, his skin is lighter, less caked with blood and muck and his eyes seem brighter, more alert._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______It's always dark in the city, but in that filthy alleyway that Ciel's claimed as his, it grows particularly dim, the devil's sinful black aura tainting the very air._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______“Goodnight Sebastian” Ciel whispers, it's a struggle for both of them to fit on the same shitty bed, but they manage. The demon is quiet. He doesn't talk much but that's okay._ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Ciel falls asleep to the familiar noise of the city. Sebastian however, falls asleep with a new name and a little piece of heaven beside him. Ciel had given him a spider's thread, something to help him climb out of the pit of death and decay. This boy is _belongs _to him now. Just as ‘Sebastian’ belongs to the boy. Ciel is worthy of being his new master…__

______ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

________Ciel wakes with the incubus staring at him strangely, he had rolled over in the night and ended up cuddling the demon's bony body, head buried in the hollow space of Sebastian's neck. He'd dreamed of cages and vile humans and things that made him want to throw up. But waking up next to the incubus helped, his stress and terror melting away as he realised he wasn't alone anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

________“They fed me vials of old cum and it tasted like dirt” Sebastian says emotionlessly, eyes carefully watching Ciel as the human slowly untangles himself from the devil's lanky body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

________“Oh” Ciel doesn't really know how to react to that, he’s still clearing the sleep from his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

________“I need it fresh, I need lust and desire” the incubus flips them so that Ciel is beneath him, helpless and small and so soft under his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

________The devil's long nailed hands slip under the boy's shirt, they slowly explore Ciel's delicate skin as he buries his head in the crook of the boy's neck and breaths in deep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

________Such purity... it’s moth watering_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“I'm starving” he whispers, mouth dry and body still aching. That kiss had been nothing. It was teasing and insignificant. He needs more. He needs his master. He needs him _now _. The incubus grinds against him, aching arousal pressed tightly to the boy's hips, he ruts senselessly against the teen, tail whipping about in frustration as Ciel remains tense and unresponsive, perhaps stunned, unprepared for the devil's forceful touch.__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian bites into his neck, blackened lips sucking at the new mark, too starving and hungry to control himself and Ciel cries out from the pain. He gingerly wraps his arms around the beast, feeling each rib and nob of the incubus’ spine with his dainty fingers. He holds the devil like a lover and gives him what he needs. The friction of the devil's hips rubbing tightly against his own and slowly build up. Soon Ciel is rocking into the demon as well, feeding that demonic lust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian is an animal, biting and nipping and sucking, his devilish prick shamelessly leaks sooty black precum onto Ciel's pants. Those claws dig into his skin, the incubus’ mouth suffocating Ciel's as his long long tongue slithers between his lips and shoots down the back of his throat. He gags. The devil's hips rub against his almost painfully hard and before Ciel can stop it he's coming in his pants, the hiss of ecstasy from the devil’s smiling lips sending an odd burst of joy through the teen's chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian wastes no time in ripping open his pants and lapping up the pearly white spunk, not a single drop is wasted and Ciel has to resist flinching as the demon licks his softening length clean. He's feeling oversensitive, each rough brush of the demon's tongue burning his skin, but the creature is ravenous, insatiable as he wraps his lips around Ciel and aggressively sucks, head bobbing as he chokes himself on the boy's cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Ciel throws his head back to moan, hands grabbing fistfuls of long ebony hair, fingers brushing against cold smooth horns. He tugs on the silky strands, but that only makes things worse. His prick is slammed into the back of the demon's throat over and over, sharp fangs nicking the soft skin of his cock and he moans like a whore as Sebastian _sucks _. The tight wet heat rips another orgasm from his little body and it ravenously swallowed by the demon.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sebastian drinks from the boy like he’s ambrosia, the nectar of the gods that his sinful hands don't deserve. He buries his nose in the crook of his master's hips, loving the sweet purity of almost virgin flesh in his mouth. He sucks and licks until spit is running down the boy's balls and covering his hips. Ciel’s pants are ruined now and the boy’s prick is a painful flushed red. But the devil is addicted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“S-Sebastian!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Just another drop. Just one more sip of perfection. Another taste of his new master's perfectly tainted soul._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But Ciel is trying to push him off, hands weak but persistent as they tug on his horns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulls off with a wet pop only to growl threateningly and yank the boy closer still. The incubus’ hunger has only grown. His body needs _more _. Sebastian buries his face back between the teen's legs, his clawed hands firmly pins his master’s hips to the ground as he licks and licks and licks until Ciel is raw and crying.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The third orgasm _hurts _. Sebastian sucks him dry, wickedly relishing every sugar sweet drop. The incubus looks drunk on him now, carmine eyes blown wide and mouth slack as he lazily laps at Ciel's spent and painfully red length. The devil shuffles up the exhausted boy's body, hunched over the teen possessively. He licks away Ciel’s bitter tears, breath smelling of sex and drool drying on his chin. He roughly strokes himself above the boy, claiming Ciel with ribbons of sinful black cum that land on the space between his unzipped pants and his hitched-up shirt, and then some, ropes of inky blackness staining his chest.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You beast…” the boy frowns, Sebastian has just ruined his last good shirt considering that the other is covered in dried blood… and the demon has the gall to smirk at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The incubus looks better. His stomach has filled out, the sharp concave between his hips and ribcage filled with Ciel's ‘offering’ and the devil seems happier, he can’t stop smirking. Ciel is an exquisite meal. But the boy feels knackered. Completely exhausted and ready for another nap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Master…” the incubus’ eyes are lidded now with a temporarily sated lust, lazy and full._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Lie down with me” he asks, and the demon obeys, slipping between Ciel's arms like he belongs there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Cash in hand?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ciel can't believe his luck. It almost doesn't feel real. Mr Tanaka is a lifesaver, almost literally too as Ciel has just run out of food stamps. The old Asian man doesn't seem to mind that Ciel has been roughened up by the streets, the dirty eyepatch covering his right eye isn't very professional, but as long as the boy works hard and doesn't try to steal from him or do drugs on the premises he’Il hire the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sure, the job pays below minimum wage, but it’s far better than having fuck all. He now works at a little Chinese restaurant called ‘Tasty Dumpling’ tucked into the corner of a quiet street, he just has to take people's orders and help around the shop, cleaning, sweeping, refilling the soy sauce containers, basic shit that anyone could do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Thank you so much!” Ciel shakes his hand vigorously, the old man's eyes crinkling in a smile at the teen's blatant joy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But there's a darkness in Ciel's shadow that has Tanaka worrying, a tiredness in the big blue eye that makes the old man want to protect Ciel. Protect the young man from anymore horrors, although he knows that's futile. The best the old manager can do is give the teen a job that pays._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It seems the whole place is full of misfits, Tanaka's kindness bringing in all kinds of outcasts. Meyrin is a clutz, she works at the till so that she can't drop anything, although she regularly drops lose coins and receipts, her short sightedness means she's always falling over. While Bard burns anything he tries to cook, all he can really do is assist Mr Tanaka, he's started three fires this year alone. Finny is sweet and ever so kind, but he has far too much strength for such a small body and he's constantly smashing dishes while washing up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ciel almost hates their incompetency but finds them too endearing to truly dislike. They quickly become something of an oddball family to him, despite his usual disdain for humanity. They’ve all got problems. Meyrin is an ex con, an assassin supposedly, although they never connected her to any deaths. Bard was dishonourably discharged from the military for disobeying direct orders and Finny has a sketchy past to rival Ciel's, the barcode tattoo hidden with his cheery straw hat eerily similar to the slave brand burned onto Ciel's lower back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sebastian tastes the boy's skin. Licks his lips and learns every inch of Ciel's small pale chest. Hunger still claws at the incubus. It's a forked spear digging into his blackened excuse for a soul, but he eases the dripping wounds with the taste of Ciel's body. His youth, his life, his immortal soul. They are a balm on the searing pain of his starvation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The teen will never reach the gates of heaven now. Sebastian's dirty prints are all over him, but the boy already knew that he was never getting in. Sebastian's hand prints weren't the only ones on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Little fingers pull on his hair as the incubus sucks a bruise onto his chest. He drowns in Ciel's big blue eye. Such a sad little master... they fit together so well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I didn't know you had a girlfriend” Ciel spins around, confusion twisting his features at Bard’s odd remark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He doesn't have a girlfriend. He barely has friends…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The cook points to his own neck and it take Ciel a while to put the pieces together. His hand slaps down on the bite mark just peeking out from the top of his collared white shirt, its store uniform so it's far better than his usual ratty second-hand clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His cheeks turn bright red despite his every effort to remain calm and cool and collected, but the vivid memory of his incubus (and it is _his _incubus, the demon has become horribly possessive of him since he’s been nursing Sebastian back to health) sucking him off floods his mind, he can't help but blush. Sebastian's filthy, his mouth has spent hours familiarizing itself with Ciel's little body, hours touching and holding and feeding the starving hellion. They do things Ciel's never done before, things that make the teen blush and sputter like a helpless virgin. He's never been in a relationship before. He's never loved anyone before…__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The devil makes him feel things, makes him hard and needy, but he also can't help but feel close to the demon. Too fucking close to something that's literally straight out of Hell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Uhhh” he says unintelligently, mind freaking out. He’s unable to come up with an appropriate lie. Bard just laughs and gives him a hearty slap on the shoulder before strolling back into the kitchen since the chef's smoke break is over. Only to jump into a quick speed walk when he sees smoke rising from the closed kitchen door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ciel carefully brushes Sebastian’s long hair. He loves the lust, loves being touched and touching Sebastian, but he loves this too. The simple things. The little things. Like brushing the demon's hair and freeing those gorgeous ebony locks from their messy tangles. He likes it when they cuddle, when Sebastian touches him softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sebastian's cat like eyes are closed in relaxation, the rhythmic motions of Ciel dragging the comb through his hair making him practically purr. He's healed somewhat under Ciel's dedicated care and his skeletal body is slowly recovering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Physical non sexual affection is an entirely foreign field for Sebastian, but he's learning. He hugs the boy back now, knows when to lean in close and hold the Ciel's hands. He'll do anything to please his master. Anything at all to gain his approval._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He remembers when some punk tried to steal his master's belongings, a small bag of essentials, food, clothes, money, he'd been furious, his scarlet eyes glowing ferally, body shifting to a frenzied midnight stain as he pounced on the fool. He'd killed the human instantly once he'd ripped his throat out, blood bathing his lanky form. His jaw opened wide and a second set of teeth slid out from his blood stained gums to rip and tear and devour the thief's pathetic body, like something out of a nightmare. He swallowed chunks of flesh whole, smacked his lips in delight and snapped bones like twigs to dig into the marrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But Ciel had been frightened, even if he didn't say anything, even if he swallowed the vomit that rose up in his throat, Sebastian could tell his efforts had not earned his master's approval._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He grovelled after that, blood stained mouth peppering the boy's skin in the sweetest of kisses the monster could manage. He wrapped his carmine lips around his precious master, gave him bliss, but left the boy's prick covered in spit and blood and perhaps he’d missed the point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ciel asked him to not to kill people after that and it was a promise the devil just couldn’t make. No one would hurt his heaven._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I hate when you go to work” the incubus complains, eyes downcast as the boy's brushing slows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I need money to buy food, otherwise I'll die and I won't be able to feed you” he smiles, having explained this to Sebastian a hundred times before, but the demon is clingy. Needy. He wants Ciel within eyesight all the time, hates it whenever he smells like another human, his jealousy often resulting in a rough tryst ending in the demon coming on his face, which Ciel finds slightly annoying as the black spunk gets stuck in his hair. But the boy has to work, has to survive. With the money he's saving they might even be able to rent a shoebox to sleep in, a shitty studio apartment, anything's better than sleeping in alleyways and showering at the shelters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I still hate it” Ciel just sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ciel's eyepatch makes it hard to see, but he's almost certain that the emaciated man with long black hair sitting in a booth by himself is his incubus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He walks up to the man in all black clothes with a collected calm that's entirely fabricated, grabbing a laminated menu along the way just for show and resisting frowning in front of his co-workers. Sebastian isn't supposed to be here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sebastian is supposed to wait for him until he finishes work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Red eyes peek up from a curtain of black and Ciel feels his pulse unwillingly race, “can I help you sir?” he asks and the devil grins at him, teeth sharp as his fangs press into his grey lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I want you” Sebastian replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Go home Sebastian, you shouldn't be here” Ciel whispers angrily, that held back frown spilling onto his features. The shop isn't that big, someone's bound to notice their conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You're my home” the incubus replies honestly and Ciel doesn't know how to respond. His heart races at the surprisingly sappy admission. He didn’t expect it. Isn’t prepared for such sentiment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sebastian stands, he's tall and weird, dressed in all black with bright red eyes and long ebony hair straight out of The Grudge. He towers over the little one eyed waiter, long black nailed hand grabbing the boy's arms and pulling him closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The incubus kisses him. Lips falling onto Ciel's like it's the only thing he knows. He drinks the boy in. Tastes his love and his pain and his pretty little soul, tainted and pure and so fucking perfect. The incubus eventually releases him with a nip to his bottom lip, fanged teeth pulling on it before he lets go and exits the shop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ciel's stunned for a moment, until Mey-Rin grabs his shoulder asking if they should call the police, if Ciel wants to report the sexual harassment, especially since he's a minor, he’s only 16. The boy numbly shakes his head, tries to brush it off and continue with his day and it works for the most part. Mey-Rin is furious about it, disgusted that some random man would assault Ciel like that, but the teen refuses to talk about it and so the matter is dropped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ciel is walking ‘home’ his possessive incubus shadows his every step when the demon hears something. Something unusual and apparently threatening since he growls and grabs Ciel to pull him close. They’re almost home but Sebastian quickly scoops him up before jumping straight up and landing on the roof of the closest building, it happens in a flash, Sebastian even manages to grab his bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Police. Cops going around and chasing out squatters, loiterers, bums cluttering the city streets and when they find Ciel's bed they gingerly pick it up and drag it away to toss in the garbage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He hates them for it. Isn't life hard enough already. Sebastian nearly attacks them, but Ciel holds him back, it's not worth it. If cops disappear more will show up to investigate. They move in the dark, the dust of society scrambling again to find shelter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ciel feels his pride take a hit, he can't stand to beg, but he has no one else to turn to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You can stay, but only for two weeks” Tanaka reasons, he wants to help but his restaurant isn't a hotel. Ciel trips over his thanks, head nodding vigorously. Mr Tanaka is far too kind to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He lives in the backroom now, a dingy little space with a small cot and his bag thrown in the corner. Boxes of napkins and a mop live in the space with him, but he doesn't really care, it's better than sleeping outside. Sebastian doesn't like it, but he lets the demon have him for an extra hour to makeup for it. His cock is an angry red, skin chafed with teeth and tongue, but at least Sebastian's in a better mood now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The incubus doesn't like the lack of privacy, the smells of humans clutter this place, but as long as his master is pleased he'll be content. His starvation had settled deep in his bones, making him gaunt and thin, he had not trusted the boy back then, but now he drinks from the boy's young supple body, tastes and possesses and moulds the teen into the creature he craves, he feels something like trust between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Domination. He teaches the boy with every encounter, corrupts his purity with every taste. He craves the boy. Craves to submit beneath him. Craves to writhe and moan and fill his aching hunger properly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________For now, he'll be content with this. He'll be content with sucking on the boy's pretty little prick..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Mummy, why’s that guy look like a pirate?” some obnoxious little kid points and asks and Ciel tries his best to ignore them. The mother shoots the child a look and tells him that ‘it's rude to stare’ even though that doesn't answer the kids question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Do you have any plans after work” Elizabeth asks. She's a new waiter that joined last week, she's almost too normal, just a regular girl working a shitty hospitality job and Ciel doesn't know why she's here, but every time Sebastian smells her on him gets really possessive and clingy. He makes Ciel swallow his ebony cum and it tastes bitter and salty and disgustingly sweet. It drips like tar down his lips. Sticky and wet and-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No” the teen answers truthfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It's almost winter and the city has become far too cold to hang about in. Those two weeks Tanaka gave him have already turned into a month and Ciel just wants to keep his head down and stay quiet until the worst of winter passes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We should go see a movie!” Lizzy claps her hands excitedly and Ciel almost drops the wine glass he'd drying off with a tea towel. He can almost feel Sebastian's possessiveness bubbling up from here, the devil's presence seems to only be notable to Ciel. Only the one eyed boy knows about the monster waiting in the back room. The bony twisted demon is probably listening, probably waiting for Ciel to be alone so that he can feast on the boy again, lick him like a treat until he's raw and coming dry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Ummm” Ciel isn't sure that he has the money for that, but he feels the demon tense at his lack of outright refusal. Its tangible, Sebastian's prickly feelings and he wonders if it works both ways. If Sebastian knows how he feels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I'll pay if you like, my parents are loaded” Lizzy kindly offers, she doesn't know he's homeless, but he's always wearing the same pair of ratty black canvas shoes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Sure” the teen relents and Sebastian hisses behind closed doors. Possessive ager brewing in his bony angular body. Seething._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It’s a nice date. Ciel hasn't seen a movie in years and he enjoys this comedy romance even if it is over the top and cheesy. He looks at the man writing awful poetry in an attempt to win back the protagonist (some forgettable brunet) and wonders if Sebastian would ever do something like that for him. Does the demon love him, or is he just using his body? He is a sex demon after all..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The thought leaves a bad taste in Ciel's mouth. His body has been used before and it broke him. He can't do it again. Won't give his heart to a monster if it's trying to crush him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lizzy moves her hand in his peripheral and grabs his, boldly entwines their fingers and he feels the weight of her in his palm like she's made of stone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He wants to recoil. Shrink in on himself. It would be better for everyone involved if he pulled his hand away. He's not a good person. His broken body is full of sin and just beneath the hem of his shirt is proof of his corruption, hungry bite marks sucked into his skin, but even before them he was tainted. He'd escaped hell once before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He lets the hand stay and it's the first mistake he knows for sure is a mistake. But perhaps he’s foolishly looking forward to the consequences._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“She touched you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It's nothing” he brushes it off, but the incubus isn't happy, not at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sebastian slams him against the wall, long nails stretching into claws as his pale skin blackens and fizzles, those hellish predatory eyes locked on Ciel. The weight of them smothers his soul._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sebastian's horns grow. Long and curling upwards rather than tucking in close to his head. They extend like bull's horns and Ciel, for once, fears being gored._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You're mine” the devil growls out and crushes their lips together. Tongue stealing the last of his breath and tugging on him, his soul, his body. Tugging on the sin inside him and reminding the boy just who he belongs to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ciel chokes, coughs into the incubus’ toxic mouth, he feels it. The sin. The devil's love. And it bubbles up until his mouth is filling with a thick hot blackness. An inky mess that spills down his lips. He coughs it up. Body heaving as he spews viscous ebony liquid onto the hard concrete floor of the shitty backroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That blackness keeps coming and Ciel starts to panic. He can't breath. Can't speak. The darkness soaks the front of his shirt, bubbles in his throat and drowns his scream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He's crying, shaking, but Sebastian just kisses him. Slow and sweet. He sucks little kisses up and down his neck as the boy drowns. Peels back Ciel's clothes as the black liquid creeps across Ciel's skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It finally slows and he breathes in huge gasping breaths, all that ebony sin sticking to his skin and clinging to his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sebastian has grown in size between his legs. Body towering atop him, eyes a feral inhuman red. A clawed hand wraps around his prick, the devil's sharp fanged filled mouth slowly opens and Ciel isn't surprised to see a second set of teeth just behind the first. It's like something out of a horror movie and the darkness filling the room is thick with lust, thick with Sebastian's possessive desire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Mine” the demon growls out, voice like nails on a chalkboard as he swallows Ciel whole, needle sharp teeth just barely touching the vulnerable skin of his cock as his thick hot tongue strokes the underside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He's frightened to buck his hips, all those threateningly sharp teeth so very close to his sensitive skin, but Sebastian feels so fucking good sucking his dick. Shadows pin his naked form to the ground and he can't remember when he lost all his clothes. Shadowy tendrils undulate over his body, making him whine and moan and gasp as one slips inside of him to touch that secret sensitive spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They move in a wave of sin. Ciel the vessel for darkness. A harbourer of wickedness and hellish delight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He's twisted and contorted, bent and corrupted by the incubus’ insatiable hunger. His biblical starvation. And the devil cracks him open with midnight tentacles. Tentacles that tangle with his tongue and choke his limbs and fill his sensitive insides. Inky black tentacles that slip inside him like sinful fingers to caress and stroke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He's bound. Caught in a web of darkness and possessive lust. Those shadowy appendages map every inch of his body. They rise from the inky sin Ciel expelled and drip from the ragged bones of the incubus’ towering form. The devil surrounds him, all that decaying pain and aching hunger and beneath it all Ciel sees the most beautiful face he's ever laid eyes on. Caught between flickers of sin Sebastian wears the face of a gorgeous man, the face he probably uses to lure in victims, all perfect skin and long black lashes and full pink lips. He looks like a model, like a classical painting, like an angel sent from heaven. But it's a lie and Ciel knows it, that face sinks and cracks, rotting before his eyes as the incubus’ hunger seeps from his skin and drips onto Ciel's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They tumble and fall together. His legs are spread like a little whore and Sebastian makes him cum until he can’t anymore. It’s dry and painful as his little balls rise futility and his aching cock twitches, but there's nothing left for the thirsty devil to drink. He's drunk his heaven dry, swallowed every sip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Mine…” he whispers against Ciel's heaving chest. The boy is bathed in a sticky sinful darkness and Sebastian knows he'll never be able to wash it off. It's in his blood now. It stains his soul. The devilish beast owns him and is, in turn, owned by him. No human lover can ever come between them now, that, Sebastian is sure of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He's baptised Ciel tonight. Marked his claim on his tiny slice of heaven as thoroughly as he can right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The beast purrs in delight, satisfied by the feast spawned from his own provoked jealousy. The boy had been testing him, biting his hand to see if he recoiled, to see if he truly cared. And Sebastian bit back. Their embrace full of teeth and blood and a twisted addictive love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ciel sat down for his lunch break and instead woke up in his small creaky bed, old jumpers tucked in around him like blankets. He gingerly pushes himself upwards, head spinning with a nauseous exhaustion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Tanaka peeks his head in the tiny room, relieved to see Ciel awake and looking better. His skin had been pale all throughout his first shift and as soon as his eye had closed the poor boy was out cold. Tanaka had asked Finny to carry him to the storeroom, Ciel's makeshift living quarters, and the kitchenhand had happily helped, Ciel weighed practically nothing to Finny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Tanaka sets down the tray of tea, ignoring the oppressive darkness that has settled here ever since the boy pleaded for a place to sleep. He holds a cup out to Ciel and sits himself down on a stray packing crate. The teen takes the offering, he's surprised at the thoughtful gesture and sips the hot green tea with a cautious wariness that saddens the manager, like he expects his boss to yell at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It's okay Ciel, you need some rest, you can work later” Tanaka tells him and Ciel relaxes, the tension in his body ebbing away somewhat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________How embarrassing. Falling asleep between shifts. But Sebastian is exhausting, he's always hungry, always nibbling on the boy, starving and insatiable, and last night had been so intense…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A thin blackened hand crawls up his leg to rest on his knee and Ciel feels the demon's presence, feels his carmine eyes watching him carefully. Tanaka doesn't say anything, although his eyes stray to Sebastian's possessive touch. He sees those long ebony claws and the comfort Ciel seems to feel from the closeness, sees the last bit of Ciel's anxiety wash away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I'll let you rest” Tanaka excuses himself and the incubus watches him go, cat like eyes following him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Mr Tanaka frowns to himself, wishing for the world to be kinder to Ciel, but knowing that it's futile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Wishes don't come true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Let's go for a walk! You practically live here!” Lizzy asks as she tugs on the sleeve of his jumper, and it's Lizzy instead of Elizabeth because they talk between shifts and whenever there's a lull in dumpling orders. Little does Lizzy know Ciel actually _does _live at the Tasty Dumpling, all his shit is on a tiny bed, in a tiny bag, in a tiny room, but it's better than the streets. It’s nowhere near as cold and it's not some disgusting homeless shelter, where bums and drug addicts slump against the walls and give up.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Alright” and with that Lizzy squeals, jumping with excitement to drag him off to the park. She's always happy, always cheery and Ciel, while disliking the noise, has a fondness for her exuberance. She's sunshine in a shitty world and he'll stand next to her even if he can never be as bright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Let's go!” she pulls him out the shop and the city air smells fresher today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The park is a large botanical garden stretching a few streets, pockets of ponds and picnic spaces scattered between tall oak trees. You can't sleep in the park, he knows that because he’s tried it already. Lots of tourists walk around here and the council sends police officers out regularly to chase away the drifters, it makes the city look cleaner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She holds his hand and he doesn't pull away, let's her drag him around the park, the crunch of their shoes on the gravel path soothing. It's so quiet here, the sounds of the city blocked out by this pocket of carefully cultivated wilderness. He thinks about Sebastian. About his bony body and his hunger, about his jealous vice, but feels content. They know where they stand, or at least Ciel thinks they do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lizzy… will you help me look for an apartment? I'm looking for a new place to live” Ciel asks because he's saved up enough working days and nights at the Tasty Dumpling and he wants somewhere his own to sleep, no, somewhere his own to _live _.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Of course, I'll help you look! Got anywhere in mind yet?” She smiles at him and he feels happy. Happy that he has a friend and happy that he can ask this of her. That he can ask for help, for company. She's probably noticed that he doesn't go to school, that he's always tired. He works at the dumpling place whenever he can, never takes breaks or days off. Maybe she knows he's still kinda homeless, maybe she doesn't but it doesn't matter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They talk some more, Lizzy's excitement leading the conversation while Ciel relaxes in the back of their talk, content to listen to Elizabeth and her daily annoyances and achievements. Like how Beth from school spilled yogurt all over her locker door (Ciel received a slap for laughing at her) but that she also passed all her English assignments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They eventually run out of park to walk through and trickle back go the Tasty Dumpling, plans to go house hunting brewing for next week._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You were with her again”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“She's my friend”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He's slammed into the hard wall, bony hands pressing bruises into his skin as the devil growls. He hopes that this doesn't become a trend. Seeing Lizzy and then being slammed into walls by his incubus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ciel glares and pushes back, knocks the emaciated beast back a step, but keeps the pressure on until Sebastian is the one under him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“She's gonna help me find a new place!” he tells his dipshit of a demon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“We're gonna live somewhere new… somewhere just for us” Ciel tells him in a quieter voice and Sebastian pulls him closer until they're breathing the same air from each other’s lungs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________That's how it starts, the devil riling him up, but soon they're kissing, biting, groping. And the demon wetly sucks on his fingers and guides Ciel to here he wants them most._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Fuck me. Claim me as I've claimed you” and Ciel feels that sinful poison burn inside him. He's infected with the demon's hunger, tainted with lust. The teen pushes two fingers in, adds a third too quickly and draws blood from his bottom lip with how hard he’s biting it, teeth breaking the skin as he drinks in the incubus’ needy moans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He spins Sebastian and slams him against the wall, wastes no time lining up his dick and thrusting inside. His big blue eye is clouded with darkness and he feels possessed. Compelled by a maddening hunger to _fuck _. To get every inch inside the filthy demon and thrust. Over and over, little hands pulling on Sebastian's hips but they don't feel bony. Don't feel thin and starved. They're full of life, thick and flushed and tight around him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He moans and cries and slams as hard as he can until Sebastian is sure Ciel wants only him. It's better than Sebastian's mouth, far better. Intoxicating, The way the monster squeezes around him, sucks him back in with every heavy wet plunge, his forked tail flickering as the demon moans. Ciel doesn't last. Comes like a little boy as the demon pushes his thick ass further into his hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Inky darkness blooms under the skin of the boy’s hips. His veins blacken like midnight spiderwebs everywhere his skin touches the incubus’, the sin spreads like a fat drop of ink on paper, it travels up his abdomen and down his thighs as he buries himself in as deep as he can go and cums with tears on his cheeks. It’s too much, the vice like grip of the demon around his cock, Sebastian's carmine eye, watching Ciel fall apart over his shoulder and the searing pleasure that burns too hotly inside the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He wraps his arms around Sebastian's chest, all too aware of their awkward height difference and the fact that Sebastian is bending his knees slightly so that they fit together. He sobs as his hips start up again, dick still hard, he feels his release dribbling out of Sebastian, but he just can't stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ciel cries ebony tears as he fucks the incubus again. Rests his head on the devil's back and listens to the wet slap of skin on skin, and the happy purr of a well fed beast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________This is the closest thing to love Sebastian knows. Sex and power and sin. This is the love of an incubus and Ciel takes what he can with his tiny broken fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The staff are having a celebratory dumpling night and Ciel’s digging through his little bag for the best clothes he can find, the ones with the least holes, the cleanest least stained second hand apparel. And Sebastian wants to give him the world, wants his master to have everything he could ever dream of. He clings to the boy’s leg, bony fingers wrapped around his calf, the incubus closes his eyes and just listens to Ciel chucking shitty shirt after shitty shirt onto the floor, content to simply breath in the smell of his precious master._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“It’s important” the teen insists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Everyone is going to be there” he tells Sebastian, the weight of the demon’s body against him is comforting. He’s stressed, anxious about the event. There’s going to be so many people there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’ll follow you anywhere… master” the demon whispers into his ear, sinful tongue brushing against the skin of Ciel’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________And that’s how Sebastian ends up at the Tasty Dumpling’s staff Christmas party. He’s gorgeous, wine red eyes soft and humble, tall and well built, his skin is flawless and pale, and his hair is cut short in the back while his bangs hang in the front, a playful strand drifting between his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sebastian wears the face Ciel sees in the midst of their passion, when he’s given the incubus everything and knows that the demon is full and sated. Ciel has done this. Ciel has nurtured this demon back to health, fed him his blood and sweat and cum until Sebastian no longer despaired in starvation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“So, Mr…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Michaelis” Sebastian answers flawlessly and Ciel can’t believe he looks this human, that his hair is short, and his horns and tail are missing. His chest isn’t full of bony ribs and his cheeks aren’t sunken and hollow. He’s full of life. Of Ciel’s life…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you related to Ciel?” _he is my heaven _the demon is tempted to say but he holds his forked tongue.__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Officially I’m his tutor, but our families are quite close” he lies effortlessly to Bard, he stands out like a sore thumb at the party, beautiful and dangerous and draped in pure black fabric from his midnight shoes to his ebony tie. The demon’s dress shirt is a dark ebony while his slacks are a sleek midnight and even Ciel with his brooding black eye patch has more colour and life in his outfit. He adjusts his sea blue sweater, making sure it covers any marks on his skin. Sebastian doesn’t look like he did before, when he went into the shop and kissed Ciel during work, that Sebastian was rougher, his hair had been long and scraggy and there was a venom to his look that frightened the other customers, it’s a good thing that no one recognises him now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ciel looks tiny beside the incubus, looks like a little kid even though he’s almost seventeen, but Sebastian’s over six feet tall and everyone looks short standing next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He wraps his hand around Ciel’s little shoulder, smiles and laughs and charms all the staff at the Tasty Dumpling and Ciel relaxes, all his stress about the event having dissipated. Eventually Tanaka bumps into them and there's a moment where his boss and Sebastian have a stare off. The black nails wrapped around Ciel's shoulder are a familiar sight to the man, and he remembers the oppressive weight in the storeroom, remembers the evil spirit that clings to Ciel’s soul._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Sebastian Michaelis” the incubus introduces himself for the thousandth time, but it has a predatory edge now that it lacked before. He holds out his hand and Tanaka takes it out of politeness, although he hesitates. Sebastian grins, sharp white fangs revealed for just a moment before Ciel says his name and the inhuman smile is dropped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yes dear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I'm going over to grab some more spring rolls, behave” Ciel tells him and he nods like a good little lover._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“He's mine” Sebastian hisses as soon as there's no one too close to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I'm… aware” Tanaka replies carefully. There's not a lot he can do, Ciel has invited this evil onto himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Just don't hurt him” the manager says in a defeated voice, it's all he can ask of the demon, all he can do. And Sebastian looks soft for a moment. Human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I would never…” he trails off, memories of them cuddling after a meal, and the warm feeling he gets whenever Ciel holds his hand clouding his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Good” Tanaka nods, leaving the beast as quickly as he'd approached. Ciel reappears with a plate of finger food, a question on his tongue, but it's dropped. It doesn't matter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Elizabeth makes her way over to Ciel and Sebastian has to resist growling at her. The demon focuses instead on the scent of Ciel’s devotion that clings to them both and takes comfort in the fact that Elizabeth will never smell like he does. Will never have his master like he does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Lizzy, this is Sebastian, a family friend” the one eyed boy introduces him and Sebastian gives a plastic grin, fingers subtly tightening around Ciel’s arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“It’s so nice to meet you!” She smiles and laughs. Elizabeth doesn’t have the sharpest of minds but she’s not an idiot, she can see how Sebastian clings to Ciel like he’s the only thing that matters and she wonders if it’s the reason why Ciel never hangs out with her at night after work. She's never heard of Sebastian before. Are they just closer friends?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She wants to ask Ciel about their own relationship, wants to ask if they're a thing, or if all the time they've spent together has just been platonic. Just friends. But she holds her tongue, the carmine eyes of Sebastian Michaelis are somehow frightening, and that fear keeps their conversation banal and boring until it's dropped altogether._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The party is dull. The food is good only because it’s free and Sebastian loathes all the people possibly more than Ciel does, so when they slip away to an empty room nobody notices at first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Master… I want you” the incubus whines as he presses the teen against the wall, hands roaming Ciel’s body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So needy” Ciel breathes in response, hands slipping under the waistband of the demon’s pants to paw at his ass. Their lips meet hot and wet and Ciel can’t get enough of this, he’s feels more and more desperate with each scandalous encounter, it steals his attention during his shifts and he feels an aching _need _to be close to his incubus.__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________As Sebastian bites on his lower lips and presses his thigh between Ciel’s legs, the teen wonders who’s really starving. Who’s consuming who. They break apart gasping and wet and Ciel hates that he has to breath. Those carmine eyes burn with lust and a frightening adoration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Was it pity? A misguided sympathy that Ciel felt when he first laid eyes on this decrepit beast. He knows all about cages. Cages and beatings and starvation. He’s been there, he’s lived that, but he didn’t have claws and teeth to protect him then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________All Ciel knew of sex before Sebastian was pain. Pain and suffering and a terrible aching weakness. But the incubus has shown him pleasure, has weaved pain into joy, and joy into pain, over and over again until Ciel can’t tell the difference between them anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Master” the devil breaths again and Ciel likes this face, likes the softness it holds, the life in its skin. Likes those soft lips that brush against the side of his mouth. His incubus is beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I love you” he says, his lonely big blue eye like a drop of fresh dew. The incubus hesitates, those red eyes lidded and heavy. Sebastian’s food often falls in love with him, he’s an incubus, mortals are drawn to him like a moth to a flame, but it’s different this time. He feels different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He’s hungry for the boy’s body, sure, but he craves his touch as well. He wants the boy’s softness, his affection. He wants to hear those cliché human words uttered softly again and again until he’s sick with sweetness. Sebastian presses into Ciel, tries to get as close as he can to the boy, to melt into him. His head fits itself in the crook of Ciel’s neck so that the demon can cover his skin with devilish kisses, and Ciel wraps his arms around the beast. Holds him like a lover would._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I love you” Ciel whispers again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I love you… I love-” he hiccups, voice weak and frail and biting back tears as the demon’s fangs sink into his skin. Blood spills down his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I love you...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I love you…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I love you. _But the devil doesn’t say it back.__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy replays the scene in her head over and over again. She feels numb. Mr Michaelis is so much older than Ciel, it’s disgusting, Ciel looked tiny beneath him, but the teen was definitely kissing back. She doesn’t know what to do. They’re supposed to be looking at apartments on the weekend and Lizzy’s spent hours researching this for Ciel, she even asked her mother for help, they’ve found some decent places that Ciel’s parents should be able to help him rent. 

But she doesn’t want to see him, her little heart’s broken and it’s her own fault for caring, for thinking all the time they’ve spent together meant anything. 

They meet at the subway and Ciel looks calm and collected like always. Lizzy feels like he should look different, shouldn’t he be nervous and skittish, isn’t it a crime to kiss a minor. Just how old is Ciel? She doesn’t know because Ciel doesn’t talk about himself and that’s probably the first sign she should have noticed. 

Naive and foolish. 

How could she have ever thought that they could be together…

“Elizabeth” _it’s Lizzy _she thinks but doesn’t comment on it.__

__“Ciel” she nods and buries her hands deeper into her coat pockets. Winter’s in full swing and the cold is biting. Ciel fits right in with the gloomy weather._ _

__They spend the day looking at apartments and Ciel turns down each and every one, they crawl further and further down the train line until they start getting to the really shitty places, the places Elizabeth isn’t allowed to go to on her own._ _

__“It’s perfect” Ciel declares and Lizzy can only blink owlishly. It barely has two rooms, the tap is leaking, the furniture hasn’t been updated in a decade. It smells of dust._ _

__“Are you sure?” She asks, readjusting her scarf as Ciel wanders around the small space._ _

__“It’s cheap as fuck and do you want to know the best part?” Ciel spins around with a smirk, like this place has any good qualities aside from the surprising lack of rats. She just raises an eyebrow in question._ _

__“They take payment cash in hand, no paper trail, no fucks given if I’m under eighteen” he smirks like he’s cheated the system and Elizabeth has to wonder where his parents are… does he even have parents?_ _

__He grabs her hands, a rare smile on his face and Lizzy’s traitorous heart soars, “thank you Lizzy” why couldn’t he have been cruel, “I couldn’t have done this without you”, why couldn’t she hate him._ _

__Her heart breaks._ _

__“It’s nothing, I’ll always help you… you’re my friend”_ _

__\--_ _

__“This is it, new home!” Ciel throws his bad down on the new mattress. Sebastian's never seen him this happy, never seen him smile this much. He's beautiful. Whether he's crying or laughing the devil always thinks he looks beautiful._ _

__He lets his human facade drop now that they're alone, black fabric melting away as his horns curl around his head and his tail drops between his legs. He's not thin and bony anymore, Sebastian's skeletal frame has been replaced with a lean muscular body and a nice layer of fat on his hips, he even keeps the short haircut because Ciel seemed to like it at the staff dumpling night._ _

__“Master you've nursed me back to health, I was nothing but a dirty stray before, but you took the time to love me” Sebastian tells him as they cuddle on the mattress watching shitty youtube videos on Ciel's new phone._ _

__“I want to give you everything” Ciel looks at him with that big blue eye and Sebastian slowly pulls off his eyepatch. Beneath that slip of black is a sunken lid, scared and scratched and ugly and Ciel looks so tiny without the eyepatch. Weak, small, wounded... but Sebastian doesn't care._ _

__This is his master. This is the blackened soul he devotes himself to and piece by piece he lays Ciel bare, removes every item of clothing until his heaven lies pure beneath him. Uncensored and tainted._ _

__Sebastian kisses his missing eye, runs his blackened fingers over the puckered scar on his back and learns every line of that tragic brand._ _

__All the devil knows is lust, he wants the boy to top him again, to claim him over and over until he can't walk, but Ciel looks so small beneath him. So tiny. So fragile, like a moth with a broken wing._ _

“They touched me” _Oh Ciel…_

____

“Sold me for forty pounds” the boy sobs. _My sweet little heaven, How dare they hurt you _.__

______ _ _

______Ciel cries. Let's it all out and Sebastian just holds him, let's him cry onto his shoulder. The fire. The murder of his parents. Being sold into sex trafficking. Losing his eye. The boy lays it all out. Every hurt and every pain, he confides in the devil and Sebastian listens to it all._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______The incubus feels rage and sorrow and hurt and so many other things that he's never felt before. His previous masters never made him feel like this and he knows as he holds Ciel as though he might break all over again, that this master is his last. This master is the one. Even with all of Ciel's scars, all of his flaws Sebastian still loves him, perhaps loves him more because of his flaws. Humanity has tried to cage them both and failed._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______For once they don't fuck. They just hold each other, even if that terrible hunger is still clawing at Sebastian's stomach, he focuses instead on Ciel's pulse and breaths in his soothing and addictive scent. But it's Ciel that starts up that beautiful sinful fire. It’s his heaven that burns his skin and drives him to insanity._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“I'm not broken. I'm not weak” Ciel demands and Sebastian moans in agreement beneath him, presses back onto those dainty fingers buried inside of him. The boy pumps Sebastian’s dripping arousal quickly, beads of sticky black cum staining the new bedsheets and drawing needy moans and whines from the incubus._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“Beg for it. Beg you master to feed you” and it's the first time Ciel's really owns that title._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“Please…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“Louder!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“Please master!” And Sebastian cries as Ciel pushes in, mounts him like a dog and fucks him into the new mattress. Rough and desperate, Ciel pulls on his tail, pulls on his hair and his horns and Sebastian loves how it makes his legs shake. He loves the fire in Ciel’s big blue eye, it’s cold and jaded, burns as bright as his soul._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______The incubus feels made for him, feels snug and tight and just perfect around him and he wants to cry again but holds it in. He cums, hips stuttering to a stop and Sebastian moans like a whore as he feeds on Ciel's body, that oppressive darkness mingling with the air the boy breathes._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Familiar inky shadows creep up on Ciel, they settle in his blood and nestle beside his soul. He takes the demon again but slower this time, it's soft and gentle and Sebastian's never been touched like this before. He wants the demon to feel every inch of him, wants the demon to feel his devotion even if it takes all night. Ciel holds him so tightly, buries his face in the back of the demon’s neck like he’s afraid to let go._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“You can’t ever leave me” the boy whispers softly, hands clawing red lines into the devil’s chest as he takes Sebastian at an achingly slow pace until the incubus is keening and whining beneath him, long forked tail flickering in aggravation._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Ciel’s flips back and forth that night. Flips between rough and hard, and soft and gentle. He’s unstable, erratic, clings to the devil like a lifeline and Sebastian clings back, ankles wrapped around the boy’s hips as their emotions crash like choppy waves upon blackened sand. His master is the perfect blend of suffering and agony, of pride and intelligence, strength and love and a burning bitter hate for the injustice of the world._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______They tumble together into hell. One body and two souls._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______And as the sun rises Ciel groggily opens his eyes, the quick nap taking the edge off his exhaustion. The new apartment reeks of sin but Ciel finds that he like the smell now. The incubus is beautiful beneath him, weak and drowsy and drunk on lust. He’s limp under the boy, eyes red slits beneath long black lashes and they watch him. Watch him with utter adoration. With the closest thing to love the devil knows._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Ciel is stained with an unholy black, it’s all over his hands and between his legs, stains his lips and drips down his chin and Sebastian thinks he looks beautiful like this. Those stubborn tears have crept down Ciel's face in the night and now they stain his baby blue eye with sin._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_Don’t cry my heaven _, the incubus runs his black nailed fingers through the boy’s baby soft hair.__

________ _ _ _ _

_You’re not broken_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ciel ties the apron around his waist, there's a lightness to his body, his movements. He feels weightless, feels free and it shows in the tiny smile that graces his lips. But the one eyed boy's mood contradicts his appearance, his skin is paler than usual, there's a constant tiredness under his eye and his nails are even turning grey. Tanaka worries, but Ciel looks so damn happy aside from the fatigue. He holds his tongue when he hears Ciel actually laugh at one of Bard’s shitty jokes. So long as the boy is happy… the old man thinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian always hangs around the shop nowadays, wearing big black sweaters and sipping on tea that Ciel makes for him whenever he has the chance between customers. Tanaka allows this, because Ciel lights up whenever he sees the strange man, sitting in his usual seat. Tanaka shouldn’t let the bad spirit linger in his shop, but he does, so long as the creature doesn’t cause trouble and doesn’t hurt Ciel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Our special today is lamb dumpling noodle soup” Ciel says as he hands the woman a laminated menu, but he's stopped before he can walk away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh my god Ciel?” the woman gasps, and the teen frowns a little. She holds her hands over her mouth like she's gonna start crying and Ciel doesn't know how to respond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do I know you-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It's me… Ciel it's me, your aunt Angelina. Aunt Anne. You used to call me Madam Red” she smiles and its bittersweet. Ciel takes a hesitant step back… he wants to scream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The woman stands, her bright red hair is achingly familiar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No” he says stubbornly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ciel, we thought you were dead”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No…” he slowly grabs his hair, throat closing as his carefully blocked out memories bubble unwillingly to the surface._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ciel where have you been all this time… I can't believe I've found you, the Phantomhive’s-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“NO!” he screams and that grabs everyone's attention. All eyes are on him, and he feels like a lamb on the altar. He shakes his head and blinks back the sting of tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I'm not a Phantomhive…” he mumbles weakly “I…” but he can't finish. That Ciel is dead. That Ciel died in a cage on the black market._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is something the matter here” Sebastian chimes in smoothly and the moment his hand falls on Ciel's shoulder he feels safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ciel, you need to tell me what happened to you, you're legally dead” Angelina stresses, eyeing this newcomer with a wary gaze. Sebastian's possessive, tall and dark, his presence is suffocating, and he drapes his arm over the boy like he owns him. He looks like a starved wolf and Anne feels like Ciel’s nothing but little lamb beneath his touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ciel doesn’t need you” Sebastian says, pulling the teen closer. He’s not the starving desperate beast he once was, he’s strong now, like a finely sharpened blade, polished and loved by his precious master._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Who the hell are you?” Aunt Anne questions and Sebastian resists growling at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He’s the one who knows all of Ciel’s pain. He’s the one that holds the boy’s heart. He’s the one lucky enough to grovel before this perfect slice of heaven. An angel’s feather that he was lucky enough to stumble upon and lucky enough to keep and hold with his charred and blackened claws._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian feels the boy shake beneath him, this ghost of the past has rattled Ciel, shaken up his carefully reconstructed life. Ciel had picked himself up from the ashes, but now this woman threatens to tear all that down. Sebastian won’t allow that to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You need to leave” the incubus threatens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not before I find out what’s going on!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ciel’s not the little boy you abandoned anymore” the devil spits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aunt Angelina gets home late after a rough day at the surgery wing only to find her house pitch black. The lights won’t turn on. The powers out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She wanders into the kitchen, her mind filled with the weight of revelation. Ciel’s alive, he somehow survived the fire and survived being alone for seven years. But he wants absolutely nothing to do with his living relatives. It was a tragedy when the Phantomhive manor burnt down and she wants nothing more than to take Ciel back home, he’s the last remaining link to her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She throws her coat down on the counter and freezes at the sight of bright red eyes. The pupils are thin black slits like a predator’s, but she’d recognize those eyes anywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You were at the Tasty Dumpling” she takes a step back and the shadows in the kitchen seem to writhe with a dangerous pent up energy. Thin black lips split apart in a wicked smile, hungry and feral. He’s starving..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Madam Red screams but no one hears it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ciel steps out of the shower, steam billowing around his naked body. He loves the freedom his own place affords him, hot running water, electricity, he has it all now and he feels strong. But the unexpected meeting with Madam Red has left him feeling unsettled. That life is dead. He is a different beast now, he’s battered and worn, his soft earthy facade has been carved into a face of stone and he’s so much stronger than the frightened ten year old that he used to be. He’s confused, doesn’t know if he should reunite with Madam Red or just pretend that they never met. He doesn’t know what to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boy looks in the mirror, sees himself with wet hair sticking to his forehead and drops of water running down his chest. He can’t imagine what the incubus sees in him. He’s thin and small, weak and damaged, but Sebastian seems to love his skin. The boy frowns. Leans in closer to the fogging glass and pulls down the lid of his eye. The veins run black beneath his skin, they’re stark against the white of his eye and he feels his blood run cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He feels the incubus under his skin. Feels so fucking hungry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The door opens with a slam and Ciel spins around, the tall lanky form of his demon drifts into the room, those sharp red eyes are downturned and avoiding his like a naughty puppy and Ciel feels that worry and concern bubble up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sebastian?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Red drips from the devil’s claws, it covers his hands and stains the floor tiles and it’s all over his chin and mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sebastian… what have you done”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Elizabeth wipes down the table tops, Sebastian hangs around the shop whenever Ciel is working and it hurts to see the way they look at each other. That odd woman with the red hair hasn’t come back since she first appeared, and Elizabeth isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not. Ciel seems content to pretend that he never met her, but Lizzy wants to know the truth, wants to know more about her. About Ciel. She doesn’t even know his last name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Have you seen this kid” a rough looking man asks Elizabeth. He shows her a picture of some grainy security footage, of a teen in a big ratty sweater, but it’s the eyepatch that gives it away, Ciel’s long grey blue bangs can’t hide the slip of black fabric._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ciel?” She frowns, wondering what this guy wants. It’s one of the rare days where Ciel isn’t working at the Tasty Dumpling and Elizabeth is stuck with just Mey-Rin and her clumsy shenanigans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you know where I could find him, does he work here?” the man presses, and Lizzy hesitates. Something about this guy doesn’t sit well with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, why do you want to find him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He took our dog for a walk and didn’t bring it back” the man says cryptically, Lizzy just wants him to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sound of gunfire rattles through the shop, the windows are shattered, and people scream as they duck under the tables. Lizzy crouches behind the store counter, her blood rushing in her ears as the world tips around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ciel lays still and unmoving on the floor, his big blue eye wide and cold and Lizzy screams as she watches dark blood pool around him. The store grows dark, like someone has knocked out the lights and she feels tears stream down her face. Screams ring out in the shop and the shockingly loud sound of gunfire is slowly silenced by a deep unsettling growl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lizzy feels a shadow loom over her and when she looks up she meets burning crimson eyes. A demon. She’s frozen, unable to react. The creature is incredibly tall and drenched in darkness, curved horns like a hellish halo crown the beast, it observes her for a moment before dismissing her. All the gunmen in the shop are dead because of this monster, that she is sure off considering the blood coating its hands. Her eyes follow it as it walks over to where Ciel has fallen, like a bloody angle. He’s taken a bullet to the gut and Lizzy is reminded of that odd man from the other day, the guy asking if she knew where to find the teen and her stomach sinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ciel convulses for a moment, twitching and bubbling blood that drips out of his mouth in sticky black lines, but he stills when the demon touches him. That horrifying ebony hand seems to comfort him as he bleeds out, pure midnight blood staining the floor tiles a wretched black. Lizzy watches as small curled horns push through his slate coloured hair, watches as his hands become stained and blacked claws that cling to the demon desperately. Watches as he is reborn, baptized in his own sinful blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My sweet heaven… I love you” the devil whispers, and Elizabeth recognises Sebastian’s voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ciel’s baby blue eye glowed a bright hellish carmine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic isn't my usual syle of writing, tell me what you guys thought?


End file.
